Life is Sweet
by Hardrock09
Summary: This is a story between two characters based on Rory and Jess. There are a lot of references to the show like the dialogues used and stuff.Hope you guys can recognise them.This is my first fanfic so please review at least after a few paragraphs.PLS REVIEW


Lane: Heloo University!

Cindy: Yeah man, we're finally here

Me: We're supposed to go into that amphi theatre over there

We headed towards it. It was our freshman year at college. We just finished high school and we were fortunate to get the same uni that we wanted. Many people were standing around at the amphi thetre. There were three guys with skate boards in their bags, there was a group of bimbo girls squealing over their nails and we were there too. The dean arrived, and everyone settled down. He started with his welcome address. Did I mention the campus was huge! The amphi theatre was enormous and the college dean's voice came booming over. Handouts were passed down. There was a lot of paper work to do. As he continued with his address, he also mentioned community service project that was compulsory.

I forced myself not to groan. We were supposed to sign up for stuff by the end of that day. After the talk, we went to the cyber cafe to sign up online. There were plenty of choices. There was a renovating a childcare centre that caught our eye. It was near our sorority house and it sounded fun so all three of us agreed on it.

Cindy: We better hurry with signing up. Only 6 people are taken for this project.

And we did sign up. In a week, we would get the results of our sign ups. Uni dragged on the first week, and at the end of the week, we did get our results for signing up. We got in. I wondered who the other three people who got in with us were.

We were supposed to report to the venue for some briefing by the owner of the centre. We went and we attended the briefing. And we met our other three team mates there. They were the skater guys I had seen earlier on. We introduced ourselves. They were Ron, Sam and Matt. They were competitive skaters who represented their schools in inter school events. I thought that was cool. We got down to planning and dividing our work and came up with a time line and all the normal stuff. But the whole thing had to start with cleaning up first. The place was quite filthy because it hadn't been in use for a while. So we allocated different days and people to be in charge of cleaning the various places.

The six of us became friends quickly. Ron was sarcastic and had this silent vibe about him. The other two were quite chatty. Three days went by with us cleaning the place, and we were still not done. At the end of day three, we decided to continue the next day.

The next day came.

I was put in charge of cleaning up the bathroom for that day. This renovating the childcare centre thing was seriously starting to take a toll on me. I was tired, dirty and sticky and I had to clean the bathroom. That sucked. The others were on a break and I was the only one there. So I walked towards the bathroom, silently grumbling to myself and attached the hose to the main water point and with the hose in my left hand, I tried opening the tap with my right. The stupid tap was too tight. Who would even screw on the tap this tight? I decided using one hand was not going to work. I dropped the hose and used full of force both my hands could muster and turned the tap and – great! The water just came out full force and the hose was just gushing with water, and bouncing about everywhere from the force of the water. I tried to turn off the tap but the rusty thing was just stuck and refused to budge. I tried to grab hold of the hose but in vain. Just then Ron walked in about to say something but whatever it was, just got cut off as the water just hit him straight in the face. I tried to look apologetic in the funny situation and he just walked over to the tap, hair and clothes fully soaked, and turned off the tap. He made it look so effortless.

"Sorry..." I said sheepishly with a meek smile. He just turned around and started walking. I understand that he had a reason to be pissed off but that was just impolite how he walked off without acknowledging my apology. I stomped after him, a couple of steps behind.

Me: Hey I said sorry

Ron: Yeah figured.

Me: So you're just going to leave at that?

Ron: At what?

By this time we reached the entrance to the place we were working on and Ron grabbed a towel from the table there. He started drying himself, his back still facing me.

Me [quite pissed]: You know, you're unbelievable! I just apologised and you couldn't care less could you? I mean I am sorry for thinking it was basic courtesy to respond to someone when they apologise, with something like "Oh that's ok" or "It wasn't really your fault" or if uttering such a long sentence is so damn difficult for you, then how about a simple "ok"?

I stopped my rant to catch my breath. Just as I stopped,

Ron: Ok

Me [unsure of what I just heard]: Ok?

Ron: Ok.

A two second pause ensued.

Ron: Wanna go grab a pizza?

Me: Excuse me?

Ron: Wanna go grab a pizza? I'm starving

His chocolate brown eyes just looked me straight. I didn't know whether I was amused or just too bewildered. I just stared.

Ron: If uttering a long sentence is so damn difficult for you, how about a simple ok?

Gah... I hated when people repeat what I say to use it against me. But somehow I was not really angry then – just more amused

Me: Ok. Let me get my wallet.

Ron: Forget it, pizza's on me.

And he just grabbed me by my hand and started walking towards Luke's Diner.

We were walking towards the diner in silence. I decided to start a conversation.

Me: I see that you don't really talk much.

Ron: Well... what is much?

Me: Fine. I saw you reading Hemmingway the other day. You read a lot?

Ron: Whenever I feel like.

Me: But how do you even stand to read Hemmingway? It's so boring

At this Ron started to get slightly defensive.

Ron: Hey it's good. It just requires beginners to put in some effort to get involved.

We reached the diner and entered it.

Me: Yeah, it's so good that it puts me to sleep.

He gave me a withering stare sort of to say I'll deal with this later and started ordering.

Ron: What pizza do you want?

Me: Anything

Ron: I don't think such a pizza exists.

Me [rolling eyes]: Wow that was so funny you should write comedy dialogues for Ellen Degeneres.

We ended up ordering Hawaiian and took our orders to a seat. The diner was fairly empty since it was not early enough for breakfast but not late enough for lunch. I start taking a bite of my slice.

Me: Thanks for the pizza.

Ron: Ok

Me: Wow you learn fast. Now from ok as a response, you can go on to more complex things.

Ron: And this is coming from the person who is not complex enough to appreciate Hemmingway.

Me: Hey. Hemmingway is just extremely boring. I mean with books like Da Vinci Code and Silence of the Lambs existing, how can you even bear to read Hemmingway?

Ron: Da Vinci Code? It has the slowest momentum building in history of books. The first chapter itself was just killing me. How slow can an author get? I just gave up on it after the first 15 pages.

Me: For your info, the building of momentum is not slow. It is perfect and you just missed out such a great storyline for giving up on it.

Ron: Sorry I did not ask Dan Brown to be so boring.

Me: You know what, you would not be saying this if you read the full book. Just try reading it again.

Ron: Fine. Now let's just eat.

And with that we just finished our meal and headed back to the place we needed to work on and upon seeing that the others were back, we went on to help them.

It was 9 o'clock. I had just finished my homework and I was sitting on my bed quite bored. Lane and Carol had gone to get dinner so I was alone for the night. I decided to give Ron a call.

He picked up his phone on the third ring.

Ron: Hey

Me: Hey what're you doing?

Ron: Nothing. You?

Me: Nothing

After a 3 second pause,

Ron: So why'd you call?

Me: Erm oh, I uh I...

He cut in the middle of my stammering and

Ron: I'm glad you called.

Me: Yeah? Why?

Ron: So that I can tell you that your Da Vinci Code is still as boring. It's like "Get to the point already, we're dying over here"

Me: You gave it a try?

Ron: Yeah I am at the 16th page. That's an improvement.

Me: Hey. Just give it a bit more push and live through 25 pages and see if you can live to continue. If you still don't like it, then I'll owe you.

Ron: Oh yeah? I'm gonna hold you to that one.

Me: Ok

Ron: Ok? Deal then.

Me: Ok then. Bye I guess?

Ron: Bye

After lingering on for a couple of seconds I hung up. I smile spread across my face without my control.

The next day I headed to the library to get a book my lecturer recommended. I was not able to find it so I started walking out. I realised it was raining heavily. I got my umbrella and started walking out. Ron was standing by the kerb trying to get a cab and getting all drenched. I went over and swooped my umbrella over his head so that we were both pretty much sheltered.

Me: Waiting for a cab at this time of the day with such heavy rain and actually hoping to get one?

Ron: Didn't think so.

Me: I see. Where're you going?

Ron: To Luke's of course.

Me: I'm going there too. Wanna come along with me?

Ron: Ok thanks.

Me: So, Luke is your uncle huh.

Ron: Last time I checked.

Me: How come you and your uncle are here while your mom and sis are in River Heights? That's a 2 hour drive from here isn't it?

Ron: Luke moved here when he was in his 20s cos' he liked this place and I moved here cos' I wanted to get into this uni but I came for high school itself cos' I figured it would be easier to cope if I moved for high school since the syllabus was much easier and the only thing to get used to would be the change in environment but if I moved for uni then both the syllabus and the difference in environment would be difficult to cope with. So that's why I moved in here when I did. Is that amount of my life history enough?

He asked with one side of his mouth curling up to form a smirk.

Me: Whoa I am surprised you are able to speak continuously for a full half a minute. And yes, that amount of your life history is quite enough for now.

I said with a smile matching his. And just about then, we reached the diner and our eye contact lingered for a while before he broke it to open the diner's door.

Life went on normally for a while with homework and the renovating of the childcare centre and more homework. But one fine day I just came down with the flu. I couldn't get out of my bed; it was quite bad. The rest of them had to continue with the renovation project and I was stuck in bed. There was nothing good on tv and I did not have a new book to read. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

Me: Come in

I said hoarsely and Ron walked in.

Ron: Hi

Me: Hi. What brings you here?

Ron: Lane said she took some notes for you during class and she wanted to pass them to you.

He handed me a bunch of papers.

Me: I see. How come she did not come over?

Ron: I volunteered.

Me: Why?

Ron: They've started painting that place. Just wanted to get out of the paint fumes for a while. Why... you didn't think I came over to see you did you?

He asked with his signature smirk.

Me: No

I was quick to reply.

Ron: Just wanted a break.

Me: Ok

Ron: Clear my head off the paint fumes.

Me: Of course

Ron: Nothing else

Me: I totally understand

He nodded his head and leaned his arm against a chair. A few seconds later he was still at that position, twitching a little.

Me: You're still standing there.

Ron: Yeah, you didn't give me a tip.

Me: You want money?

Ron: No but I'll take a fry though

He said, eyeing the pack of French fries on the table next to my bed.

Me: Ok have as much as you want.

With that he took off his coat and pulled out the chair.

Me: What are you doing?

Ron: Didn't you just invite me to eat? You said I could have as much as I wanted and to me that sounded like an invitation.

Me: Ok so you're just going to sit there and eat while I stare at these notes?

Ron: Sounds like a plan.

Me: Fine suit yourself.

And with that he just started eating and I just stayed in bed but it was really hard to focus on my notes.

The next day, I was feeling better so I went to the childcare centre to join the rest with the renovation. I saw Lane at the table arranging a few things quite hysterically. I walked up to her.

Me: Hey. Thanks man.

Lane: Yeah, why?

Me: For the notes?

Lane: What notes?

At this point, Ron who was behind her interrupted and

Ron: Hey Lane, the paint for that wall is starting to peel.

Lane: Sorry man I got to see to that first. Will come back to you in a while. _(Hey Matt! Did you paint that wall according to the instructions?)_

Ron: So... you want to start painting this side?

Me: Hmm... it seems like Lane did not even know about the notes.

Ron: Here use this brush. The other one is stained.

Me: So it seems like you actually wanted to come over.

Ron: You're supposed to paint white on this side.

Me: Hmm... you're squirming. I've never seen you squirm. It's entertaining.

Ron: Yeah?

Me: Yeah.

Ron: Huh.

A few weeks passed by uneventfully and my birthday was coming soon. I am not the sort of the person who liked parties or grand celebrations. I prefer to have more intimate gatherings with my close friends. And they knew that too. So they had arranged a special lunch at the girls' place. Ron, Matt and Sam had to come over from their place. Lane was cooking. Mind you, her lasagne is the best. At 12 all of us gathered and they gave me their gifts. I did not open them as it was time to cut the cake. So I put all the gifts on my table. After the cake and dinner, we just sat and talked and joked about. We all had become quite close to form a close click. At 3, Matt and Sam said they had to leave. Lane and Cindy had to leave because they wanted to go shopping. So they got up to leave and Ron hung around at my bookshelf.

Matt: Hey you coming man?

Ron: You guys go first. I want to see these books first.

With that, the rest left and Ron stood by the bookshelf as I cleaned up. I went to the gift table and saw that I still had not received a gift from Ron yet. He started to turn around and leave.

Me: Hey. You haven't given me a gift.

I said jokingly

Ron: And...?

Me: Well, I just think that it is normal for people to give gifts to people whom they care about on their birthdays.

Ron [smirking]: What makes you think I care about you?

I just stood there blankly for a couple of seconds till I realised what what I had said sounded like.

Me: I don't mean care like care, care. I mean if you like me at all, I don't mean like like like-like. I just mean that if you would consider me the type of person you could stand to talk to once in a while, then you might get me a gift on my birthday. Anyway, I was just joking about it when I asked you for a gift. I didn't mean it.

Ron: Huh. Maybe I _did_ get you one.

He said with his signature smirk and turned around and left, without even waiting for me to reply. I caught myself smiling to myself.

_So he left me something huh. He was lingering most at the bookshelf._

I went to the bookshelf to see for myself. There was a small box wrapped in colourful paper. I opened it. It was a HEROES watch. Everyone knew I loved the tv drama HEROES. And Ron got me the collector's edition watch which was quite rare and expensive. I couldn't help but smile.

The next day, I bought a box of cup cakes for my friends. I saw them at the childcare centre. I had exactly 4 in the box and I opened it to give Matt, Sam, Lane and Cindy. I had to give them the cakes individually because they were at different corners on the room.

Me: Guys. Guys! Thank you for your great birthday presents. I really appreciate it and the cake's to show my appreciation. It's really delicious, trust me.

Everyone started to take a bite into their cakes grateful for a break after a long day's work. But Ron realised that he did not get one for himself. Nobody else seemed to realise this. I purposely went to his proximity pretending to mind my own business, to see what he would say.

Ron: So, I don't deserve one of your cakes huh?

He asked with a slight frown plastered across his forehead.

Me: Maybe I _did_ get you one.

I said. He started smirking, realising that it was the exact same thing that he said to me the day before.

Ron: Huh.

After a while, I announced that I was going to go for a break. Ron did the same but he left before me. He was gone before I could even get my stuff organised before I left.

I met him later that day. I met him at the bridge. It was a bridge that nobody really goes to, mostly because it was quite rickety. I hadn't known that he went there. It was my usual place. He was sitting there, a book in his left hand and the cake in his right. He was staring at it with what I thought was a hint of a smile.

Me: You gonna eat that any time soon?

Ron: Yeah... just wondering why mine has fudge and chocolate rice while the others' didn't.

Me: Oh, there were only 4 normal ones.

Ron: Huh.

Me: Nothing else.

Ron: I totally understand.

I wacked myself mentally for looking like an idiot at that point.

Me: So, you come to this bridge too?

Ron: Seems like it.

Me: Huh.

I said and sat next to him. I took out the book I had brought and we both sat in silence, reading.

Later that day,

**Matt: Hey Ron, did you like the cupcake she got us? I want to buy more for myself.**

**Ron: Yeah, the chocolate rice and fudge were added to the taste.**

**Sam: Chocolate rice?**

**Ron[in a low voice]: Shit**

**Matt: What man.**

**Ron: Nothing**

**Sam: His had chocolate rice on his cake?**

**Matt: And fudge too?**

**Sam: Ahh... something special going on?**

**Ron: No.**

**Matt: Maybe she likes you**

**Ron: No.**

**Sam: Why not?**

**Ron: She doesn't see me like that. She sees me as a friend.**

**Sam: Whatever man, I just have a feeling...**

**Ron: Whatever man, shut up and let me read.**

A couple of week s later,

Ron: Hey, you wanna watch Saw 8 tomorrow? I really want to watch it and Sam has plans tomorrow, and Matt already watched it online and I didn't even bother asking the other girls cos' I figured they'd be too scared for such stuff.

Me [with a mock pout]: So you consider me your last resort?

Ron: Huh? Oh no. I told you I didn't even ask the other girls.

Me: Ah. That is such a great consolation. But anyway, I am free tomorrow and I can watch it with you.

Ron: Ok set. I'll meet you at the outer bus stop at 7.

The next day, he was 15 minutes late but I didn't really care about it at that time. We got a bus and reached the train station and got into a train. We couldn't get a seat so we were standing, holding the overhead bars. Just then, he pointed at my shoulder in quite an awkward manner?

Me: What?

Ron: Your Sunday is longer than your Monday

he said, looking away. I quickly adjusted it but I wanted to burst out laughing at how he mentioned it. It was quite funny actually.

We finally got to the movies and got a huge cup of pop corn to share. We were concentrating at an intense scene and we both reached out to get the pop corn and our hands knocked.

Ron: Get your huge hand out of here man.

Me: I'm sorry you're the one with the fat fingers.

Some random person: SHHHhh....

And we quietened down. The movie ended and we went back home. I was tired and sleepy.

The next day, all 5 of us, except Ron, were sitting down at one of Luke's tables at the diner. Ron was helping Luke with the orders.

Sam: I was so damn bored yesterday. I had nothing to do at all

Me: Didn't you have plans?

Sam: Whatever gave you that idea? I was just lazing around, trying to find something to do.

_That's weird... maybe Ron was mistaken..._

Matt: I want to watch that new Saw movie. The trailer looks cool.

Me: Haven't you watched it already?

Matt: No. I hate looking for links online so I am waiting for Saw movie tickets to go cheaper.

_Ok...so Ron obviously lied about asking them first... Now, why would he do that. _I just smiled...

Days passed on and normal university stuff happened. Nothing interesting enough to mention until…

Sam: Hey I finished assembling the car for my automobiles project. It's still rough but useable.

All of us except Sam were at Luke's Diner. Sam suddenly barged in and told us the news very excitedly.

Cindy: Wow Sam. That's great. Can we test drive around?

Sam: Yeah, sure but I still have some final touches to do. I will be done by tonight.

Me: Ok man. Lane and I are having a class now. Be sure to let me try driving it.

Sam: Ok. Sure can do.

That day's evening came. My classes had all ended but Cindy and Lane still had theirs. So I walked over to Luke's to grab some dinner for myself and for them. Ron was sitting by the counter reading a book.

Me: Hi.

Ron: Hi.

Just then Sam walked in.

Sam: Hey guys! I have fully completed the car assembly thing. Is it alright if I park it outside this place? Will your uncle say anything?

Ron: Just park it here.

Sam: Thanks man. Hey, I gotta run now. You take the keys. Try driving around if you want.

And he turned around and left. I ordered my dinner and started getting a bite out of my burger. Ron went back to his reading.

Ron: You wanna drive this thing and go get an ice cream?

He suddenly asked.

Me: Ice cream? Don't you have ice cream here?

Ron: I want cone ice cream

Me: Ok. But it is getting late, so let's make it fast.

Ron: Fine

We drove Sam's car and went to get a couple of cone ice creams. We were still eating the ice cream on the way back. Ron had his ice cream in his left and the car's steering wheel in his right and I was in the seat next to his.

Ron: Grab the wheel

Me: What?

Ron: Take the wheel. My cone's leaking.

Me: I can't hold the wheel. You're driving. The person who's driving has to hold the wheel. That's the first thing they teach you in drivers' lessons.

Ron: Huh. I've got to take those lessons one of these days. Take the wheel.

Me: Ron

Ron: I'm letting go.

And he did. I frantically reached for it.

Me: Stop. Take it back. Ok you are taking this wheel back and when you do, I'm going to kill you. I'm just letting you know that.

Ron: I appreciate the warning

Me: Ron!

Ron: Ok! I got it. Geez you're no fun when you're tensed.

Me: Ron, I am still going to kill you and it is going to be painful

Ron[with a smirk]: You're not going to kill me. Think how dull your life would be without me.

Me: You think too much of yourself Mister.

Ron: Oh yeah?

Me: Yeah

With that our glances lingered. I forced myself to stop the smile that was creeping across my face. I sighed and turned back to face the front. Very soon we were reaching Luke's.

Ron: We're reaching Luke's

Me: Yes

Ron: You know I could just stop there and go back to reading or we could turn left and keep going around in circles.

Me: Turn left.

And he did and there was a loud crash. That was the last thing I knew.

**Ron: Wake up. Wake up! Shit.**

**He dialled 911 and got the ambulance. He went along with her to the hospital. While she was taken into a room to be examined, he waited outside. The doctor came out in a while. **

**Doctor Shelly: There's nothing to worry about. It's just a slight concussion because the air bags weren't that effective for her as it were for you. And she has a hairline fracture on her arm. Other than that, she is completely fine and she will wake up in half an hour.**

**Ron: Ok. So she's ok?**

**Doctor Shelly: Completely.**

**Ron texted Sam about the crash and about her and apologised for the car. Then, without waiting for a reply he took off.**

One hour later, Sam, Matt, Cindy and Lane were standing around me as I woke up.

Me: Hi guys. Really sorry about the car, Sam. It wasn't Ron's fault. I told him to turn left.

Sam: Hey leave it man. It really isn't that damaged. I can fix it in a couple of days. It's your arm that needs a while to heal.

Me: Ah… it's fractured huh. Never mind it. Where's Ron?

Lane: We don't know. Sam just received a text message from Ron about this and he had apologised and said that you were okay. But when we reached here, he wasn't here.

Me: Oh. Where would he have gone?

Matt: Let me try to get him on his mobile again.

He dialled Ron's number.

Matt: It's ringing.

Me: Put it on loud speaker.

He did and the ringing went on for a long time. Finally,

Ron: Hello

Matt: Where the hell are you?

Only silence followed.

Matt: You hurt one of your friends and then just ran away?

Ron: I made sure she was ok.

Me: So? Shouldn't I make sure that you are ok?

Ron: Am I on loud speaker?

Me: Yeah.

Ron: I'm sorry

And with that, he hung up.

Matt: What was that?

Sam: I think he's just guilty to talk

Me: I want to see him

Matt: I don't know for sure, but I am guessing he went back home. To his place.

Me: Oh.

Nurse: She can be discharged now.

Cindy: Great. Let's get out of here.

And with that we left the hospital and headed home. Sam and Matt went back in their bikes while Cindy and Lane got a taxi and the three of us boarded it. We reached our sorority house and prepared to hit the sack. Cindy and Lane fell asleep quickly because of their long day. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to go see Ron. I got up and went to get the contact list of the people working on the Childcare centre project. Full details of the 6 of us were listed and distributed to us. Details included address and contact details of next of kins.

I took note of the address and I don't know why but I just got up and started heading out of the door on sudden impulse. I got a taxi and prepared for a two hour ride.

I reached the house I was looking for in less than 2 hours due to the smooth traffic at that time of the night. I walked up to the front door of the house. I hesitated to knock. It was already 10.30. What if they were already asleep? The sound of the tv from inside reassured me and I knocked on the door.

Me: Mrs Petricelli?

Mrs Petricelli: Yes?

She had a sweet aura about her. With her friendly presence, it was easier to talk.

Me: I am sorry to bother you. I understand it is late but I am looking for Ron.

Mrs Petricelli: Oh you're one of his friends? Don't worry, we were just watching tv. You're no disturb to us at all. But what is the matter? And what happened to your arm? Wait, I am talking to you without inviting you in. Pardon me. Please come on it. And Ron is still out with his friends. Oh yes, please have a seat. What brings you here? Wait a second, did he make you pregnant? Oh no! Please tell me, he didn't.

Me: OH nonono… nothing like that, Mrs Petricelli.

Mrs Petricelli: Please, call me Lizzie. And this is my daughter Carol.

Carol: Hi

Lizzie: And you are?

I introduced myself. I thought to myself what an opposite she was to Ron. She talked a lot and fast and freely and quickly. It was quite amusing.

Carol: Ron suddenly turned up today. I thought it was quite random. He didn't tell us anything much. He just went out.

Me: Oh

Mrs Petricelli: I'll try to call him

Just as she grabbed the phone, the front door opened and Ron came in. he saw me and stopped short.

Ron: Oh.

Lizzie: This your friend?

Ron: Yeah, excuse us.

He signalled me to follow him and I followed suit. We went out of the house and Ron closed the front door.

Me: So? You just left.

Ron: I didn't want to face you.

Me: Why? It wasn't even your fault

Ron: It was.

Me: No

Ron: Yes

Me: No

Ron: Yes

Me: No. You know what, forget it. It doesn't matter. It was only an accident. I was worried and guilty too.

Ron: Why?

Me: Because, I asked you to turn left.

Ron: But if I was able to come over here on my own, that would mean I was ok right.

Me: Yeah, that was the only consolation, I guess.

Ron: So you just came over for that?

Me: Yeah. I tried calling you but your stupid phone was off.

Ron: Huh

Me: So don't do that again.

Ron: Huh

He opened the door and led me in. Lizzie and Carol were just looking at us, their looks demanding an explanation.

Ron: It's nothing.

Lizzie: Fine. I shall not dig in. Are you staying over? I think you should. It's already late.

Me: Erm ok. If it is not too much trouble.

Lizzie: It isn't. You want to sleep in Carol's room?

Ron: No. Let her use my bed. I'll sleep on the couch over here.

Lizzie: Ok. Suit yourself.

Ron led me upstairs to his room. The first thing I noticed were two guitars – one acoustic and one electric. The second thing noticeable was his large collection of skateboards. That was not surprising since he was a national skateboarder since high school. But the guitars, now that came as a surprise.

Me: You play the guitar?

I asked bewildered.

Ron: Not much

Me: Well, what is much?

He didn't answer that.

Ron: Sleep well. We're heading back after breakfast. Breakfast would be at 8.30.

Me: Hey, I don't have a toothbrush.

Ron: Yeah. This place is such a forest that you can never buy a new one.

With that he started to leave.

Me: Goodnight dodger.

Ron: Dodger?

Me: Figure it out.

Ron: Oliver Twist.

I lay down on his bed and I could smell his sheets.

_Whoa. That smells good. And he has slept here. Shit why am I thinking like a stalker? He is just another sarcastic friend and I am not a stalker. So… I shall stop rambling in my head and start sleeping…_

The next morning, Lizzie greeted me cheerily and served us waffles. Ron and I ate quickly and prepared to head back.

Me: Thanks for the nice time here.

Carol: No problem. It is such a nice change to see someone else other than my stupid brother in our house.

Ron: You're gonna get it from me for that. You know that don't you?

Lizzie: Ok ok. Stop fighting. Have a save trip back and take care of your arm.

Ron and I went out to get his bike. He rode me back to our sorority house. Sam, Matt, Cindy and Lane were gathered in the girls' portion.

Lane: Where the heck were you? You just disappeared while we were sleeping and we tried calling you a gazillions times.

Me: Sorry guys. Just went to put some sense into this guy's head.

I said referring to Ron.

Ron: Yeah, yeah. Let's just stop talking about the whole thing.

Sam: Let me just say something. I've fixed the car

Ron: I am not going near that thing.

One week passed by. It was Monday night. The six of us were at Luke's Diner.

Lane: Hey, what are you wearing for Saturday's Classical Music Festival?

Cindy: It has to be something formal.

Ron: I don't even know if I am going

Matt: Come on, just go

Ron: It's a symphony with old hags playing whiny songs.

Lane: It's a school thing. It will be fun if we all go and then we can make fun of their songs.

Ron: I'll see...

Lane: So, what to wear.

Cindy: Some sort of a dress I guess.

Me: But I hate dresses.

Matt: Ah... the tomboyishness can be troublesome

Me: No, dress codes are troublesome

Ron: Precisely, you cannot even wear jeans.

Me: At least you don't have to wear a dress.

Lane: Never mind, don't worry. We'll figure something out for you.

Saturday came and I ended up wearing a dress. I had to go buy one on Thursday. I hate shopping but of course Lane and Cindy were more than willing to shop with me. So we headed out to the varsity stadium. We were supposed to be meeting the guys there.

Me: You know, this thing is not the most comfortable thing.

Cindy: But it is pretty.

Lane: Yeah. Do you realise you look great in a dress with a little bit of make up on?

Me: So you're trying to say I look _un_great in the normal stuff I wear?

Cindy: No, it just means, you shouldn't hesitate to wear dresses.

Lane: Seriously man.

Me: Never mind. Let's just get to the stadium.

The seats were all taken up and the people who just arrived had to stand by the sides sort of like in a pop concert. I tried to look for Ron, Matt or Sam. Just then, Ron caught my eye. The three of them had to stand too – but they were at the opposite side of the stadium. We made eye contact and he smiled. I did too.

Just then, the programme started. Classics such as Mozart and Beethoven started to roll one by one. Half an hour passed and I was getting tired of it. I told Lane and Cindy that I needed some fresh air. They wanted to stay so I left on my own. I realised that Ron saw me leaving. I went to the wooden bench outside the stadium and just sat on it. The music still could be heard in the silent night.

Ron: Hey

I heard it from behind and jumped a bit

Me[turning around]: Hey.

Ron: What brought you here.

Me: I needed some fresh air. The place was killing me. Boring music and no place to sit.

Ron: Precisely.

He was wearing black pants and a black sport coat.

Me: Hey... not bad, you look quite dapper in formal attire.

Ron: You don't look that bad yourself.

Me: Thank you.

An awkward pause followed.

Ron: Can we just bail this thing.

Me: Let's just wait out here. The sky looks great with so many stars.

Ron: Fine.

And he took a seat next to me.

"Did you see that?" we both said at once.

Me: Yeah, man. This was the first time I saw a shooting star.

Ron: Do you make wishes?

Me: No. Do you?

Ron: No.

The next day, we were all gathered in the girl's portion of the sorority house.

Lane: It was such a great movie. It is just too bad that these two guys missed out on it.

Matt: It was so action packed

Me: You do realise Ron and I have no idea what you are talking about right?

Sam: The four of us went to catch a movie halfway the thing.

Matt: Yeah, and the two of you were missing. We tried to call you guys but god knows what happened to your cell phones.

Ron: Now, that we've established that you guys managed to watch a great movie that we missed out on, how about stopping rubbing into our faces.

Cindy: Sorry about that but we just cannot stop talking about it.

Lane: The fight sequences were whoa...

And they continued rattling about the movie.

Ron: You know what, let them talk all they want about the stupid movie. We'll talk about what you owe me.

Me: What I owe you? What are you talking about?

Ron: You forgot? The deal we had about me reading Da Vinci Code.

Me: Oh. You still don't like it?

Ron: Loathe it more like.

Me: Fine, fine. What do you want?

He leaned in real close with a mischievous spark in his eye. The corner of his mouth started curling upwards into a smirk. I waited, a little worried about what he would ask me.

Ron[sighing]: I don't know

He said and went back to lean against the back of his chair again. I felt relieved.

Me: How about a cookie?

Ron: Fine. Whatever.

I got up to get a cookie jar. And on my way, I grabbed a book I was reading halfway. It was a great suspense thriller. I got it to show it to Ron.

Me: Here's your cookie. And this book is great. I am halfway through it. I'll let you borrow once I am done.

He snatched it from me.

Ron: Ok I shall take this now instead of your cookie.

Me: What? I said I was halfway through it. I cannot stop halfway.

Ron: Precisely

Me: Ass

I hissed out the word and reached out to grab the book. He got it out of my reach. He was standing already and he started walking away with a smirk plastered on his face. I tried to grab the book, but while doing that I hit something to my side and started falling. I grabbed his collar but he started falling too. As I fell, I ended up landing on my back and he landed smack on top of me. Our faces facing each other, just centimetres apart. We were just staring at each other for a while when we realised the room had suddenly gotten quiet – too quiet. We turned our heads to our left and realised the others had stopped talking and they were staring at us. I snapped back to realization.

Me: Get off me you fool

Ron: You're still holding my collar.

Me [letting go of his collar]: Get off me now.

Ron: Glad to.

We got up and straightened ourselves.

Ron: I'm still taking this book.

And with that, he turned towards the door, and left.

I was still irritated with him two days later. But I guess it was unjustified because he had the right to the book, since I did owe him.

I was just walking towards the diner with some random thought going through my head and I didn't notice that I was walking right into him when I opened the door. When we pulled apart, my scarf was stuck to his jacket zipper.

Me: What the...

Ron: I was just rushing out when you walked in with your head up in space somewhere.

Me: You saw me, you could have avoided me and thus avoid this entanglement.

Ron: I told you I was rushing out and I thought you were alert enough to move out of my way but noooo...

I managed to free my scarf.

Me: Whatever, I am going to get myself a drink.

Ron: Couldn't care less.

The same night I went back to his room and knocked on his door. He opened it.

Ron: Hey.

Me: Hey

Ron: Matt and Sam are out.

Me: I can see that

Ron: You can see? I mean, thinking about what happened today at the diner, it seemed to me that you couldn't.

I moved close to him, trying to match his height, trying to intimidate him.

Me: You were just as at fault as me.

I inched back but then, my scarf was stuck his jacket zipper – again.

Ron: How does this even happen?

Me: How am I supposed to know?

Ron: Maybe you should stop wearing such annoyingly long scarves.

Me: Maybe you should keep your zipper to yourself

Ron: My zipper was to myself.

Me: Fine, it's out already.

Ron: Good. Now I don't remember you telling me why you're here

Me: I came back for my book

Ron: Oh. It should be somewhere around that shelf

Me: SOMEWHERE AROUND THAT SHELF? You took the book with so much hustle and tustle and you did not read it?

Ron: Nah, anyway, I'm about to take a shower. If you're really desperate for the book, look for it yourself.

Me: Fine!

He turned around and walked toward the small corridor, probably only 5 feet, in the room. The laundry basket was right at the back of the corridor and the bathroom door was at the left of the basket. Right about where I was standing, at the book shelf, I could not see him but I could see his reflection from a mirror directly opposite the corridor. His back was facing the mirror and he started to take off his shirt. His back muscles flexed and my heart skipped a beat. He dropped his shirt into the laundry basket and went into the bathroom.

_He is so fine! Shit, what am I thinking? He is my friend. A nice person with a smart-aleck attitude but nice nonetheless. But most importantly, he's my friend!_

I went to the basket and picked up his shirt and took a look at the size. His birthday was coming up and I just thought of getting him a shirt.

Two weeks later, it was Ron's birthday. He too, doesn't like grand celebrations. So it was just a nice dinner amongst us. This time we gathered at their place. Lane cooked again. We handed our gifts to Ron and forced him to open them there and then. He did.

He opened mine and saw the shirt. The look on his face made it obvious that he liked it.

Ron: How'd you know my size?

Me: Lucky guess.

Ron[smirking]: Huh, pretty lucky.

The week passed on and so did the next. It was the Monday of the last week of our first year at college. I was sitting with Lane and Cindy on my bed.

Me: Whoa, the year has passed by so quickly.

Lane: Yeah, it was quite fun

Cindy: And our holidays would be fun too.

Me: Yeah, our results are good, our friends are good, we can just enjoy and take a well-deserved break.

Cindy: Whoa, Ron topped most of his classes.

Lane [pointing to me]: And so did this girl over here

Cindy: Well of course. But I mentioned Ron because he never seemed to pay attention during class. He's always reading some sort of Hemmingway nonsense or on his phone.

Me: Yeah, I've noticed that.

Lane: He's just damn smart I guess.

Me: Yeah.

Just then I heard the text message tone from my phone.

Me: It's Ron. He wants me to meet him at the bridge now.

Lane: That stinky old bridge? I wonder how you two can stand it.

Me: Hey!

Lane: Ok ok just go.

And I did. I reached the bridge in five minutes and I saw his sitting there staring at the water. He didn't have a book. That was surprising.

Me: Wassup man?

He got up but didn't say anything.

Me: You're quiet – too quiet. Is there a problem?

He turned around to face me straight. He seemed to be searching for a way to say something. After a while, he just looked at me straight ahead in the eye and

Ron: I love you.

I stood there transfixed. He just started to leave. He walked away so quickly. I was just very shocked. I recovered two minutes later and started walking back to my place.

Lane and Cindy were still sitting there. I told them and they were shocked and happy for me but mostly shocked.

I didn't see him till the next day evening. I went to Luke's Diner. It was empty except for me and him. He was at the counter reading. I didn't know what to do. It was all very awkward. I cannot even turn back now, it would be too weird. He glanced up from his book but went back to it.

Just then, Lane walked in whining. I was happy to have a distraction.

Me: Why are you whining Lane?

Lane: Because you have talked to me more about how you are so in love with Ron in one evening as compared to what I've talked to my mom in two weeks, so now she is mock angry with me.

This made Ron look up towards for a longer while. Lane realised what she just said and she realised who was with us.

Lane: Oops

Me: Er I got to go

And i just got up and left and I made a beeline towards the bridge. I half wanted Ron to come over right then, I half wanted to just disappear away from the face of this earth. Just then Ron came. I turned away from him. This was just too embarrassing and too awkward.

Ron: Why didn't you tell me?

Me: First off, you walked away before I could say anything, secondly, I'm not sure if this is right.

Ron: Why?

Me: Don't you think this would be a distraction? As in I have to focus on my studies now and I cannot afford to lose out on that.

Ron: If we have enough senses, we can decide to prioritise, you know. You are not the only one concerned about studies here. I am too.

Me: You are?

Ron: Yeah. I mean I may look aloof but I made sure my results speak for themselves.

Me: Yeah. I know

Ron: Ok... so that problem is solved. What else?

Me: And I am not so sure if I can satisfy some of what you may want...

Ron: What the hell are you talking about? Oh...

Me: Yeah... I mean, I was not brought up in that way. My family is particular about dressing modestly too and you can imagine about this.

Ron: You really think I want you for that? For your info, I was raised like you too.

Me: Are you serious?

Ron: Yeah

Me: So you're actually a vi-

Ron: Yeah yeah.

Me: Whoa, that's hard to believe. I mean a guy like you would have had so many opportunities...

Ron: I have not fallen for anyone before. You can ask the others, I actually thought girls were lame and I hate mushy stuff.

Me: Ahh...

Ron: So it's like I've been on dates and I have kissed girls but there was no spark so I never went steady. I don't like hooking up just for fun.

By now, our agitation had gone down and we were just talking.

Ron: Like there was this girl in high school. Apparently she had a crush on me so I invited her to prom with me. Then I dropped her back at her home after prom and she was waiting so I leaned down and kissed her. She was starting to make it deep but I stopped her halfway. I told her it was not going to work out and just walked away.

Me: Ah...

Ron: It was like how do people actually like doing that? I just wanted to mind my own business with the guys and do guy stuff. Why waste time on girls? They're tiresome. I've seen my friends getting depressed over their relationship issues so my disinterest just continued. Until...

He paused and looked down at the water.

Me: I see.

Ron: You understand now? I am not just trying to use you as some hooking up tool. And I was also raised in the same way as you. I have that culture in me. Ok? So don't just assume that all guys are the same.

Me: Ahh.... you've talked more now than I've ever seen you talk.

Ron: Huh.

Me: And I appreciate that you were so open and honest.

Ron: Huh.

Me: Cos I thought that a guy like you would definitely have done those stuff that I don't do.

Ron: Why do you say that?

Me: Cos - hey I don't want to boost your already swollen ego.

Ron: I don't have an ego. I have sarcasm but not ego.

Me: Fine. That is true actually.

Ron: So tell me.

Me: No, it's embarrassing

Ron: Hey, I opened up to you. You owe me.

Me: Fine.

Ron: So tell me why you thought I would have done those stuff

Me: Cos, you're hot and attractive and suave. YOU HAPPY NOW?

With that, he leaned in to reach my ear and said:

Ron[whispering huskily]: You're all that too.

And he pressed his lips against mine and it was soft and passionate and just so chocolatey. I ran my hands through his hair and he touched my neck. When we broke for air, all I could say was

Me: Wow

Ron pulled me in for another one.

Me: Did I mention something to you?

Ron: What?

Me: I love you.

And then we just sat down and had even more heart to heart talks through the night.

That week ended with us telling the rest the news.

Matt: Man, Ron actually fell for a girl!

Lane: Yeah, man finally.

Ron: how would you know?

Lane: Cindy, Matt, Sam and I were talking about this after we realised to confessed to her. And Matt and Sam told us the stories about how you were all "girls and relationships with them are so lame".

Ron: Huh.

And our holidays followed. We had a three-month break. The first month passed quickly. It was a little different with my new relationship and stuff. But still fun. Definitely fun. We watched movies as a group and we went out as a couple and it was all great.

Our first month anniversary came.

I went to the diner to get Ron. He would be working for Luke. I went and saw him walking over to someone with a coffee pot.

Ron: Hey

Me: Hey yourself

I went to get a seat and he came to me in a few seconds.

Ron: Your order?

Me: You remember what day is it today?

Ron: Tuesday

Me: Anything significant about this particular Tuesday on this particular date?

Ron: Can't seem to remember

Me: Are you busy right now? You want to go to the bridge?

Ron: Ok, give me a sec

He went to put back to the coffee mug.

Ron: Luke I'm out of here

Luke: Come back here!

Ron: Let's go before the dragon man comes to get me.

And so we left for the bridge. We sat down in silence and just enjoying each other's presence for a while.

Ron: So, what's today?

Me: It's our first month anniversary.

Ron: Ahh...

Me: I didn't expect you to remember anyway.

Ron: Ah...

Me: So...

With that I leaned in to kiss him. He returned it and soon it became fast and furious and we had to break for air.

Ron: I want to ask you something. Do you by any chance, think we being attached is weird?

Me [smiling]: No, it feels quite natural and in place actually.

Ron [smirking]: Good. So, today's our first month anniversary huh?

Me: Yeah.

He reached into his pocket and got something out. It was a gift.

Ron: This' for you.

Me: What? I thought you forgot!

Ron: Guess I didn't huh.

Me: Seems like it.

I got up and so did he.

Me: Thanks a lot.

Ron: That's it?

Me: Well, I just want to do something.

Ron: I wonder... what would that be?

I just gently grabbed his collar and leaned him against my lips. We kissed - it was long and passionate and filled with sweet love.

Ron: I guess getting you the gift was quite worth it.

I smacked him on his arm playfully. After that we went to the movies to watch a funny action movie. After that, we just hung around outside, from window shopping to the beach to another movie, we spent the whole day out. By the time we came out of the movies, it was dark outside. We walked towards the huge fountain outside the mall. As we walked, our hands brushed, and he took hold of mine. His hand was warm in the cold evening wind. It was a welcome warmth.

I sat down on the bench near the fountain and pulled Ron down with me. I could smell his scent. It was nice.

Me: Hey

Ron: Wassup

Me: I just remembered something

Ron: What?

Me: Nothing

Ron: What the, you just got my curiosity going

Me: Then, my work here is done 

Ron: Come on.

Me: Hey hey hey there is really nothing that you might imagine. This will really ruin this nice moment.

Ron: Shoot

Me: Fine. I just remembered that we, first year students, have to go for an STD talk in uni.

Ron: What! Why? Oh man...

Me: I told you, it would ruin the moment.

The next day, we went to the STD talk and finished it.

Lane: That was so boring man

Matt: I know, I mean we already know all those stuff man.

Me: Guys I'm going to the diner to get a drink. Any of you coming?

Jess: I have to come clean up anyway.

Lane: Ok guys, I'm gonna go sleep

Cindy: Me too

Matt: Me too

Sam: Yeah I'm tired.

Me: Ok then, we'll make a move.

Ron and I walked toward the diner.

Me: Did you listen to those STD risks? We can never be sure when and how we will get it. I mean, the person you're with could have it and you may get it from him and stuff.

Ron: But you have to trust that person

Me: Yeah, but trust is not going to make you safe

Ron: So, you actually seem worried about this thing

Me: Don't I have the right to?

Ron: Why do you have the reason to be?

Me: Hey, you look like you're getting a tad pissed over here

Ron: No, I'm just wondering, why can't girls just learn to trust people?

Me: I am not saying that I don't trust people

Ron: You're implying it man

Me: You're just over reacting

Ron: Look you just said that you cannot trust the person you're with and I'm sorry if I need an update but the last time I checked I am the person you're with.

Me: Ok whoa. Just rewind and SLOW DOWN! Looking at the way you're getting all so defensive, it seems to me like I do have a reason not to be completely trusting because I've heard that only people who are guilty will turn defensive unnecessarily.

Ron: Great, now you just out rightly admitted that you don't trust me.

Me: You know what, I don't know what has gotten into you all of sudden but I think we should just leave it at this ok? I'm going back.

And I started turning around to leave.

Ron: I knew it, girls are tiresome

I just stomped off.

The next day, I was still angry with him. He just completely over reacted. I didn't tell the others about it. I was in my room with Cindy and Lane when a knock came on the door. Lane opened the door and Ron was there.

Lane: Hey, Ron wants to talk to you.

I went over to the door.

Me: What do you want?

I just hissed those words out. He didn't look remorseful or sorry. He just looked pretty pissed.

Ron: Come with me

He just turned around and walked.

Me: What are you going to say to me now? Are you going to pull more words out of my mouth try to make some warped meaning out of it? If you are, just give me a warning cos then, I can shut up.

Ron: Now's a good time for you to shut up.

By this time we had reached a deserted part of the sorority house. Ron had an A4 sized envelope. He just threw it at me.

Ron: Maybe now you don't have to be that worried. And maybe you will start to trust people you're with.

And he stormed off. I picked up the envelope. It was a report from the General Hospital. I opened it and took out the report inside. It was an STD report. It showed that Ron was all clear of it. I was really shocked to see that he went to such an extent. I didn't realise that what I had said would have affected him that personally. Man, I felt bad. He should have been really hurt to take such a decision. The worst part is, I did not even intend to hurt him.

I went to look for him. He was at the bridge. That was expected. I walked up to him.

Me: Hey, look I really didn't realise that I had hurt you so much. I am sorry. I trust you. What I said was not even meant to be directed at you.

Ron got up and looked me straight in the eye.

Ron: Glad that's cleared.

Me: I really thought it was really sweet of you to actually go do that.

Ron: Huh.

He leaned down and gave a chaste peck on my forehead.

Ron: Apology accepted. But I am sorry too, I mean if you thought I over reacted.

I wrapped my arms around him. With that hug, I felt so safe and protected.

We both walked back to the sorority house.

I went in to meet Lane and Cindy

Cindy: Hey! Matt, Sam, Lane and I were discussing about going to a town carnival tomorrow. It's a town near here. Just an hour's drive. If all of us can make it, we'll go and stay over for a week or so.

Me: Cool. That sounds like fun. I'll ask Ron.

Later that day, I met Ron at the diner. We went out as Ron was on his break.

He kissed me and started walking towards the back of the diner. So it was like walking and kissing at the same time. I usually loathed PDA, but I didn't protest then.

Me: You know what occurred to me? We're very fortunate we have good teeth.

Ron: Yes, very fortunate

After a couple more shots,

Me: Can you imagine what would happen if braces were involved in this interaction?

Ron: I would be a blood bath.

He backed me up against the back wall of the diner. All there was were a couple of broken chairs from the diner. He continued to kiss me. He moved on to my neck.

Me: I can't catch my breath.

Ron: You're not supposed to

And continued to give me a peck on the lips

Me: Hey listen

He continued to kiss my cheeks and ears. He didn't look like he was listening to me but I continued anyway.

Me: There's a town carnival tomorrow

Ron [still kissing my neck]: Oh yeah?

Me [laughing]: That tickled. But anyway, as I was saying, the others were planning to go and I thought we could go.

Ron [still stuck to my neck]: No

Me: Why not? It will be fun.

Ron: Shh

Me: There will be great food, dumb games but good rides.

Ron [finally getting off from my face]: Hey, I'm trying to do some of my best work here and you are talking right through it.

Me: Come on, let's go to the carnival

We started walking just about then

Ron: I don't go to stupid town things.

Me: Come on, it's just seven days

Ron: Seven days?! That's a whole week, in case you haven't realised it yet.

I leaned in to kiss him deeply.

Me: Now that just deserved five days.

Ron: You girls think too much of yourselves.

I gave him my pleading eyes.

Ron: Fine five days

Me: Thank you

And I pecked him on the cheek and started walking away. While I walked away,

Ron: Manipulator

He called after me. I turned around and smiled a sweet smile and walked off.

Ron: (_Man I love that girl)_

The next day, we all got ready early in the morning and got into the car we had rented. Ron was driving and I was sitting next to him. We drove towards the suburbs with the radio blasting song after song.

Halfway through, "On top of you" by Enrique Iglesias started playing. Ron knew, I loved that song. He turned around and looked at me.

Me: Keep your eyes on the road, mister

Ron: What, you actually think you're that much of a distraction for me?

Me: I said keep your eyes on the road. I didn't say keep your eyes off me.

Ron: Fine.

And the journey went smoothly. Pretty soon, we reached the motel we had gotten. We had gotten a small suite so that all of us could fit in one room. We wanted to unpack and settle down quickly. There were only three rooms so the six of us had to split. Lane and Cindy took the first room, Sam and Matt the second and the last room went to Ron and me. Well the splitting was pretty obvious actually. Ron and I went into our room. There was a bed and a small couch.

Ron: You can have the bed, I'll have the couch

Me: No, share the bed with me

Ron [smirking and eyebrows raised]: Ok...

Me: If you promise to be good

Ron: Fine, fine...

And then we went out with the rest to the carnival. It was all full of life. Children were running everywhere, parents were hectically running after them and teenage people were strolling around, taking their own sweet time.

Sam: Let's go get that corn dog

Lane: All you can think of is food isn't it?

Sam: What else is a carnival for?

Me: We should go on all the rides. I saw a free fall ride just now

Matt: Cool

And so our day was spent of great food, better rides and lame games. All in all, we had plenty of fun. We didn't realise that we were tired till we actually got back to our suite.

Cindy: I need to sleep. I am tired

Ron and I went into our room and I just collapsed on the bed. Ron lay down beside me.

Me: I must warn you though; I am capable of kicking a lot when I sleep.

Ron: Huh

Me: You don't mind?

Ron [leaning down to my ear and whispering]: I've got to get used to it anyway.

I blushed. Before I knew it, I fell asleep on his arm.

I was the first one to stir the next morning. My shaking and stretching woke him up.

Ron: Good morning

He voice was still husky from sleep.

Me: Good morning.

I kissed his forehead. I got up first and went to bathe and clean up. As I came back I realised I hadn't brought new clothes in with me so I just wore my old clothes, planning to change in the closet. As I came out, Ron went in. I stepped into the closet and started removing my clothes.

Five seconds later the closet door opened!

Ron: Oh shit.

He said while quickly turning around, so that his back faced me. I was just too shocked. I had my top off and a guy just opened the closet!

Ron [back still facing me]: I'm sorry man, I just came back to get my towel.

I quickly tossed a towel and he left. After his shower, he came out. I was seated on the bed. He stared at me awkwardly.

Ron: Sorry man.

Me: It's fine, it was an accident. Anyway, I've to get used to it anyway.

I blushed

Ron: Huh

He smirked.

Me: You know what? Let me try to make a joke out of his situation. Oh yeah, you know I watched this show some time back, a similar situation occurred to this girl but she was too drunk so she ended up introducing them to the guy.

Ron: Introducing?

Me: Yeah, she actually had names for them. One was Nick the other was Nora.

Ron spat out laughing.

Me: I know, I know, it's just hilarious!

Ron: Not just that, I just imagined you in that situation.

Me: NO!

Ron: Yes, and your Nick and Nora look pretty good actually.

Me: WHAT!?

I just jumped across the floor to get him and ended up crashing him against the floor and I was on top of him. He looked into my eyes with his chocolate brown eyes and stared down into them. I couldn't take the intensity. I looked down. He leaned in to press his lips against mine and he kissed me so tenderly. It was ecstatic. When we pulled apart, he run his hands through my hair and said

Ron: You know we should probably get out of this room before the others think we are dead right?

Me: Yeah probably.

We got up and opened our room's door to exit. We found the outer living area to be empty.

Me: Where the hell are they?

Ron: Forget it, let's just go out and try to call them.

We did and we called Sam. We found out they were at the sandwich place and we headed over.

Me: Why did you guys leave without us?

Lane: Because you two were sleeping like pigs. We knocked and we knocked but you guys didn't respond so we didn't want to disturb.

Ron: We could have been dead in there man.

Cindy: I doubt that.

Matt: Anyway, it's 11 now, did you just wake up?

Ron: No we were talking about Nick and Nora for a while

He smirked and eyed me mischievously

Lane: Who are heck are they

Ron: I am sure she can explain

Me: NO!

Lane: What is this about?

Me: Nothing! Let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving.

We spent the day in the sun then as night came, we decided to go back. Ron and I returned to our room. But I was not sleepy.

Ron: You sleepy?

Me: No

Ron: Let's go out to get ice cream

Me: What now?

Ron: Yeah I'm not sleepy, neither are you so let's go get ice cream

Me: Fine

We walked out quietly and got to the 24 hour ice cream stand. There weren't anyone there at that time. It was already late. We went in and we gave our individual orders. When our orders came,

Me: Hey, help me pay for that. I didn't bring my wallet

Ron: Excuse me, do I know you

The ice cream guy just stares at us

Me: Stop fooling about Ron, he's waiting

Ice cream guy: You paying sir?

Ron: I'm paying for mine but I don't know who this lady is.

Me: Ron! Stop kidding about

Ron: I am sorry I don't know you

That was just so damn irritating. Why is he pranking like this? This is embarrassing and annoying.

Me [addressing the ice cream guy]: I am sorry, please cancel my order.

And I stop out and sat on the outdoor benches. Just then Ron came out with two ice creams and a smirk on his face.

Ron: Chill out, I was just kidding

Me: That was absolutely embarrassing! Why did you pay for it now?

Ron: Relax there was no one watching us so nothing embarrassing

Me: That ice cream guy just gave me a weird look. That is embarrassing

Ron: I told him I was just kidding so he knows the truth.

I gave him a disgusted look

Ron: Geez you're no fun when you're tense

Me: You know what, that was the exact same thing you said before the crash in the car.

Ron: And you know what, that incident involved ice creams too. You get pretty tense around ice creams huh? You have problems with ice creams?

Me: Not ice creams. More like problems with YOU!

Ron: Ok ok. Sorry if you didn't find that funny. Now just eat this damn thing.

I took the ice cream from him and we both ate it quietly. When we were finished, I stared at him. He was looking elsewhere. A smile slowing crossed my lips.

Ron: Stop stripping me with your eyes

Now that took me by surprise

Me: How did you know what I was thinking? How did you know that I was not planning to kill you?

Ron: Cos, you're the good one between us. The more responsible, "think about every damn thing" person between us. You're not capable of murders

Me: You are so underestimating me mister. You better watch out.

Ron: Oooh... That was soooo damn scary man.

I reached over to hit him repeatedly and mid way through, he caught hold of my arm and leaned in to kiss me. I shivered and pulled back.

Me: Your lips are cold

Ron: Huh, don't you think we should warm them up a bit then?

He leaned in again, and this time, I let him. The cold eventually became warm. So comfortable and so sweet...

The week at the carnival passed on with loads of fun times. Even though, Ron had promised only 5 days, I managed to convince him to stay for the whole week. Plenty of poker, lots of joking around and just a whole lot of fun. We were disappointed with having to leave. Ron pretended to be just glad the stupid town thing was over, but I could tell that he would miss it as much as me. Especially the great nights...

The following week's Saturday was junior prom night. It was for the undergrads who have completed their first year on campus. I was sitting on the bridge thinking about whether Ron was going to ask me at all when he tapped me from behind.

Me: Hey...

Ron: Hey. You wanna go to the prom with me?

This guy was unbelievable. He didn't stutter, he didn't stammer, he just came outright with it, as if it was the most casual thing to do.

Me: Yeah. Sure

I said unenthusiastically.

Ron: Why so unenthu?

Me: Cos I was expecting to be amused by your nervousness and stuttering and stuff when you actually asked. But nooo... you deprived me of that amusement.

Ron [smirking]: Ahh.. sorry to disappoint

Me: I'll have to wear a dumb dress again.

Ron: If you really don't like it, why don't we just go out somewhere? Cos I don't really care about such school stuff.

Me: But I want to go...

Ron: Thought so.

The week passed and so did the following and prom came. I had ordered my dress about two weeks ago Ron asked me to go with him. It was not like me, but I wanted to put some effort into it.

Lane, Cindy and I got dressed and waited for our dates. First to arrive was Andy. He was Lane's date. Next came Nathan. They left first and I was waiting in the room. Ron didn't come. I actually thought he bailed. Just as I was about to turn on the tv, I heard a few knocks on the door. I eagerly went to open it.

Ron: Hi

He looked breathtaking. His outfit, his hair was just gorgeous. But mostly, his eyes had the magic. Man, I just wanted to faint...

Me: Hi

Ron_: (__Wow, she looks great. Man, dammit she looks gorgeous. She is beautiful...)_

He held out his hand and I took it. We walked towards the hall. We went in and took our seats. People were already dancing on the dance floor. Neither Ron nor I liked to dance. So we just enjoyed the music. After a while, the party was dying down a bit.

Ron: Hey you wanna bail?

Me: To where?

Ron: I won't tell you.

Me: Fine, let me tell the others first

Ron: Telling others will not make it bailing. Just come

Me: Fine

I was wondering where he was taking me to. He got me to his bike.

Ron: Get on

Me: I am wearing a dress

Ron: There's a thing called sitting sideways. In fact, it is more lady like

I made a face at him. But sat sideways anyway. He took of his coat, his tie and unbuttoned his top button and told me to hold those stuff. I held them in one hand and his shoulder with the other. He rode of really quickly.

Me: Where are we going?

Ron: Shh...

After about twenty minutes of fast riding through the highway, we ended up at this dirt road.

Ron: We're going to my island

Me: You island?

Ron led the way through the dirt road by foot, leaving the bike behind. I followed and the dirt road led to a huge lake.

Ron: Lift your dress to keep it dry and just follow me

I did. The water was ankle deep for about five metres into the lake and then it became shallower as there was a random piece of small sediment accumulation right about there. It was just enough for two people to sit on.

Me: This is your island? This is such a cool place!

The moonlight kept the night lit up and the glow of the light against the water was just beautiful. He sat down and I followed

Ron: This is a place that I have been going to since I was younger. This place is smack in the middle of River Heights and our uni, it's just great.

Me: Cool.

Ron: Nobody knows about it. Now, it's you.

Me: Aww... I feel special

Ron: Are you being sarcastic?

Me: No no, I am serious. Not even Matt and Sam know?

Ron: No, not even Ned and Eric know

Me: I don't even know them

Ron: Oh they're my childhood friends back home.

Me: You guys pretty tight?

Ron: Yeah

Me: They know about me?

Ron: Yeah, they reacted the same was as Matt and Sam.

Me: Ah...

It was starting to get really cold and I hugged him to keep warm. He offered me his coat. I said that I was fine. Hugging him was better than using his coat.

Just then I was thinking of how great this whole thing is. I never realised he could be such a great boyfriend. He always came across as the "I'm too cool for the world" kind of attitude guy. He was sarcastic and irritating at times, but I just realised how I actually like these traits. I have been told that I was pretty sarcastic too but he was kind of more than me.

I realised another thing. I am a tomboy sort of person. But with him, I just feel so feminine and like a little girl around him. We had many things in common but of course disagreements are unavoidable. Like we like books but not different types of books. We love all sorts of music from various genres but we don't really have one song that we are both crazy over.

Ron: Hey, don't fall asleep

He just ruined my day dream about how great he was.

Me: Tell me something

Ron: Something

Me: Very funny. Now let's get serious

Ron: Fine, fine... what?

Me: Now that we have completely our first year successfully, and we have only two more years to go, have you planned out what you want to do after that?

Ron: I've thought about it.

Me: What?

Ron: Let's just say that I've thought about enough to make my life stable. I don't want to discuss the details of it now.

Me: Ok. If you say so.

I hugged his arm even tighter. I was wondering if he thought of his future with me in it.

_Gee, how can you expect him to think about that so fast? It has only been a couple of months..._

Ron: _(Is she wondering if I have thought about my future with her in it? I don't want to tell her that I have. That would look too pushy and taking it fast...)_

Me: We should head back now.

Holidays were just spent on continuing the renovation works and hanging out with my friends. They are great fun to hang out with. They were a great company when in need too. The whole click kind of reminded me of the click in the sitcom Friends. It was just perfect.

After what seemed like such a short holiday, the first day of our second year started. Lane and I went to our homerooms. Our lecturer came in and introduced this new guy to us. He just got transferred and he was with us in our home room. His name was Jake.

During our break, Lane and I went to introduce ourselves to him.

Lane: If you need any help just ask any one of us. We're really friendly people

Jake: Thanks a lot. I really need to adjust here. This place is big.

Me: Yeah, it will take some time but it will be fine. You want to come to lunch with us?

Jake: Sure that would be great.

He was a normal guy. Typical high school jock I guess. With enough brains to land him here. We went to Luke's Diner.

Me: We never go the uni cafeteria. Luke's place is much better.

Jake: I see. Thanks for inviting me

Lane: No problem. Meet our friends.

Lane introduced everyone to Jake. Ron did not seem very welcoming. Well, he never does anyway.

A few days passed by. And Ron called me on my phone.

Ron: Hey

Me: Hello.

Ron: What're you doing?

Me: Oh, I'm with Jake doing work at the library

Ron: Hey

Me: When did you get here?

Ron: I was here when I called anyway and you said you were here so I just saw you.

Jake: Hey Ron

Ron [referring to me]: I'll see you later

And he left.

Me [to Jake]: He is such a great guy.

Jake: He always seems so sarcastic and stuff

Me: Yeah, he looks cool that way. Hahaha

And we continued with our work

The next day Ron and I were at the diner alone.

Me: Hey, did something happen?

Ron: No why?

Me: No you look quite dull since yesterday

Ron: I just thought it was quite weird. I mean you and Jake? You both quite close?

Me: Not really why

Ron: He seemed pretty close to you

Me: What? No...

Ron: He was totally hitting on you man.

Me: WHAT? Now that is just bull shitting

Ron: Hey, a guy knows when a guy is flirting ok

Me: Are you getting a tad possessive here?

Ron: So, I shouldn't get possessive if some other guy is flirting with you?

Me: You're talking as if you don't trust me

Ron: Hey, this is not as bad as what you said the time we had a fight

Me: Man, you're still thinking about that?

Ron [sounding pissed of]: I'm just saying you either don't know that that guy is being inappropriate with you or you actually know it and you want him to do that.

Me [shouting now]: You know what? That is just the most nonsensical thing I've EVER HEARD!!

Ron: Why are you getting so damn defensive now? Wait a second, I think I remember correctly that you were the one who said that people who get defensive unnecessarily are usually guilty of something.

Me: Using that against me aren't you? Great, you know what? Maybe we should take a break. Like for us to re think stuff. Then, when both our minds have cleared, we can be back to normal.

Ron: Fine!

Me: FINE!

Two days later, I was helping Jake with his Chemistry homework. Right about when we were ending, he leaned down closer towards me. He started to place a kiss on my lips and

Me: Hey, what the hell are you doing?

Jake: I am trying to kiss you

Me: Yeah, why? That was what the hell was that? What made you think you could do that? You knew I am attached too.

Jake: What? You're been flirting with me the whole week anyway. Weren't you attached then?

Me: What the heck are you talking about? I wasn't eve flirting with you!

Jake: I was so hitting on you and you just responded

Me: WHAT?! Now this is getting ridiculous. I did not realise you were even trying to hit on me.

Jake: What? Now that is just... Are you serious?

Me: YES! I am outa here, man

Jake: Hey, I did not know that. I'm sorry. Are we cool now?

Me: I don't think so. It would be way too awkward with what just happened. I'm sorry, I gotta go now.

_Shit, Ron was right. How would I have known? Shit now, how am I supposed to tell Ron what happened?_

I decided that I should not hesitate or wait any longer. It was my fault that this whole thing happened. So I decided to muster my courage and just apologise. I saw him at his locker. I walked up to him and he saw me. He just gave me a glare and slammed the locker door shut and walked away. I felt the pang of guilt in me. Later in the day, I saw him in the library. He was sitting at the corner with his ipod and a book. I didn't even mean to meet him there. I was just there by coincidence and happened to see him there. He saw me and just got up and left. God! I just needed one bloody minute with him. My situation would be much better if he stopped walking away the second he sees me.

I had almost given up. I was feeling so down and drained I went to Luke's to get a drink. Ron was sitting at the counter reading. I walked right up to him. He didn't walk away this time. I grabbed his book.

Me [holding the book]: You know what, I realised I had made a mistake and I had come to apologise but every single time I see you, you just walk right on away. So guess what, fine be that way. When you really can give me just a minute to tell you that I am regretting talking to you that way, give me a warning. And by the way, this time you don't get to walk away, I do.

And I just walked out of the diner unbothered by the eyes staring at by outburst. I headed to the bridge. As I sat down, I realised I still had his book. I stared at it. Two minutes later, Ron reached the bridge. Before he even opened his mouth,

Me: Why are you here? To make my day even worse than it already is?

Ron: Hey, I just came to get my book back

I stared at the book and I just threw it at his feet. Tears started to well in my eyes. I don't know why, but they just did. I was never this emotional but at that point of time I just felt like screaming. Without my control, I cried. I guess he saw this because he softened up and

Ron: Oh... er... don't cry man

Me: Don't I even have the rights to cry

Ron sat down next to me but he was just silent. He was staring at the water. After a while,

Ron: Hey, I'm sorry.

Me: You didn't let me say that to you when I really wanted to.

Ron was just silent

Me: So now, I'm saying it. I'm sorry I took your warning the wrong way. I realise it now. Because...

Ron: What

Me: Nothing. Why do you care anyway?

Ron: Because I care about you.

Me: That's a surprise

Ron: Stop it ok? Just stop it. Stop crying

I wiped away my tears.

Ron: Sorry for hurting you.

Me: It's fine.

Ron: So...

Me: So... we're fine?

Ron: Yeah we're cool.

Me: Do the others know about this whole thing?

Ron: No

Me: Let's keep it that way

Ron: Fine. But what made you suddenly believe me?

Me: Jake tried to kiss me today

Ron: Huh.

I was glad Ron didn't say anything much for that. I was happy he left it as it was. I didn't want to explore that topic anymore. He leaned in closer to me. He looked deep in my eyes with his deep brown eyes.

Me: Hey

Ron: Hey

And he kissed me. So full of love and passion. I let my hand run through his wild hair. He touched the sides of my face. His hands were so cold, they sent shivers up my spine. It felt so great to be with him.

Me: You know something?

Ron: Yeah?

Me: You're like super smart. You did so well last year. You aced everything

Ron: You did too.

Me: But I mugged. Hard. And studied day and night. Have I ever seen you with a text book? No. Even in class, all I see you do is either read or play on your phone. You don't even listen to the lecturer. And still you manage to do so well. You're smart

Ron: Huh

Me: If you actually concentrate, then you may be a prodigy or something

Ron: Not interested

Me: Thought so.

A pause ensued. We just looked into each other's eyes.

Ron: A serious question?

Me: Shoot

Ron: Are you really happy with me?

Me: Duh, what makes you ask that?

Ron: I don't know, I am not the mushy wushy romantic kind.

Me: I like it you're like that

Ron: Huh

Me: You have your flaws but you have your perks you know

Ron: Now what might they be?

I thought it was cute how he asked that with exaggerated interest. I smiled

Me: Do you really want to know?

Ron: Yes

Me: Well, your flaws are well, you're always chewing gum, you can be sarcastic to an extent of irritating sometimes, you don't talk a lot all the time. Your perks are well, you're incredibly sexy, you're smart, friends can rely on you, and you skate board.

Ron: Huh

He looked at me so deep that I blushed.


End file.
